


Wild Tale

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Somewhat based on the movie wild tales, cheating (not dnp), particularly the "Till death do us part" scene, strangers to lovers (dnp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan’s wedding to long time sweetheart, Robert, was the day he had been planing for a long time. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Dan Howell/OC - Relationship, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Wild Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @phandomficfests escape from reality flash fest: Alternate Universe. Thank you anon for suggesting several Argentinian aus. I didn’t go with any of them but I was inspired to use part of a scene in the movie Relatos Salvajes (Wild tales) as an inspiration. If you haven’t watched the movie it ends differently and it’s even more dramatic and over the top, I reccomend it.

The day had finally arrived. Dan couldn’t keep the excitement in. So many years with Robert and so much preparation for the wedding had finally come to fruition. It was the day -  _ their day _ . 

Every single detail had been planned carefully to match their personalities, mostly by Dan, of course, since Robert worked such long hours and couldn’t be bothered to make an opinion on anything. “I’ll go with whatever you choose, love,” he always said. It was an act of love, truly; he just wanted Dan to have his perfect day and it was also a sign of him trusting Dan’s taste and good judgement to make their wedding special. 

Dan looked into his husband’s eyes and smiled, Robert squeezed his hand and pulled Dan to the doors. 

The lights in the venue went down and the voice of the DJ announced them through the speakers. “Please everyone rise and welcome Mr and Mr Stevenson!” 

Dan’s smile faltered, they hadn’t agreed on that. Robert wanted Dan to take his last name but Dan wasn’t sure  _ why  _ they couldn’t just use both last names. What was the big deal? It was probably childish, but sometimes he felt like Robert wanted to own and control him. 

He shook his head, it was not the time to think about such things, they could discuss it later. He put on his biggest smile and as soon as the doors opened and their chosen song started playing he brought their laced hands to his lips and kissed Robert’s fingers. Robert smiled adoringly and pulled him into the centre of the room. 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their meals, their parents and friends all came to say hi and give them a hug. Dan saw his mom wiping away a few stray tears with a tissue and almost started crying himself. All of his emotions were running rampant. 

The beginning of the event went perfect. They had their first dance, which was a waltz chosen by Dan. Robert mumbled something under his breath about not knowing why Dan chose that even though Dan had mentioned his choice and the reason for it a few weeks ago, but Dan decided to pay him no mind and smiled through it all. Deep down he was started to get annoyed at his new husband but he was absolutely set in enjoying the evening. He had worked damn hard for it.

The party was sailing smoothly, but the waters started to get agitated when Dan was stuck talking to a couple of old friends of Robert’s parents who wouldn’t let him go. He was basically carrying the event on his shoulders, so he decided to check were that pesky husband of his was. He found him quite easily; Robert was talking to a young man from one of the back tables, almost pressing him into the wall. Something in Dan started to stir, like a storm forming in the distance. The man was exactly Robert’s type: young, curly hair, slim, big smile, blue eyes. Of course, Dan was a reasonable guy. Speaking to someone was not a crime, but he  _ knew  _ all of Robert’s moves. The hand on the shoulder, the flirty smile, the wink, the only thing missing was… Robert’s hand slid down the man’s body and grabbed his waist. They held a brief conversation before Robert continued going around the room and talking to the guests as if nothing had happened.

Dan remembered that number that had been calling a few months prior. Every time that Dan picked up Robert’s phone, the caller hung up. Dan had found it very strange and saved the number to his own phone. 

He rushed to his table and rang the number in question keeping his eyes on the man. Dan saw him pick up his phone at the same exact moment the person he was calling did and hung up. He tried again to check that it wasn’t a coincidence, but the man picked up again. Dan put his phone down without hanging up and the man finally made eye contact with him and burst out laughing, putting his own phone down and leaning over to talk to a friend in a hurry. They kept looking over to Dan and laughing.

Dan started to hyperventilate. He tried to take deep breaths but there was no time. The tight schedule of the event demanded the grooms opened the Dance floor. Robert appeared at his side with a huge smile and led him to the centre of the room. 

“Robert?” Dan asked as they danced, looking into his husband’s eye.

“Yes, love?”

“Who is that man?”

“Which man?” Robert asked cocking his stupid little head.

Dan started to shake but kept dancing. He averted his eyes only to avoid the innocent expression Robert was trying to pull. “The one sitting at your coworkers’ table. You know, the one you were just grabbing by the waist against the wall and has the same phone number that you said belonged to your personal trainer.”

Robert laughed softly, the same way he did when he thought Dan was being too dramatic. “Love, I don’t know what you are talking about!” He shook his head.

Dan squeezed Roberts' hands a bit tighter and kept spinning with him around the room. “I think it’s awfully coincidental that this guy would have the same phone number than your personal trainer. I just called the number and he picked up twice. So please, Robert,  _ cut the fucking bullshit and tell me _ … did you fuck him?” Dan hissed, stopping in his tracks and looking into his husband’s eyes. 

“Yes, I did. But it didn’t mean anything to me! You are the one I love! I just don’t understand why we can’t continue with the party in peace!” Robert tried to grab his hands and keep dancing.

Dan choked on a sob. “Don’t fucking talk to me about love. And don’t you fucking touch me. You have ridiculed me in front of all of your friends, you clearly don’t love me. You don’t even fucking respect me!” He rushed out of the room as the tears finally started to fall from his eyes. 

Dan ran to the service area of the kitchen and bolted out one of the emergency exits until he found the stairs to the rooftop. He needed some air. Robert chased after him but he couldn’t catch up and got lost, exiting through a different door than Dan had. 

Dan rushed to the balustrade and leaned on it. He sobbed and yelled in pain as his entire frame shook. Everything he had believed felt like a lie. He had ruined his life by getting married to his long time boyfriend. There had always been small issues but he had told himself that if you love your partner, you need to concede sometimes. The problem with that was that Robert was not one to concede. The more Dan thought back even to the early days of their relationship, almost 7 years ago, it had always been him the one to accommodate Robert’s needs. 

Even in times like this, Dan kept blaming himself over and over, he felt like it was somehow his fault that Robert had been such an asshole because deep down he had known something was wrong and he had stayed. 

“Excuse me, are you ok?” A waiter approached Dan and placed a hand on his back. 

Dan kept sobbing and nodded but then decided that maybe he wasn’t ok after all. None of it was ok. 

“Yeah, you don’t look ok. Do you want to talk?” The man said handing him a tissue.

Dan merely shrugged. He wasn’t sure of what he wanted, but he accepted the tissue and wiped his tears as best as he could. 

“Maybe it would help you feel better if you’d talked about it.”

“O-ok,” Dan hiccuped. “I just found out my husband is cheating on my with a coworker that was sitting right there, at our party, and everyone knows.” Dan pouted, on the verge of tears again. “I am nothing but a laughing stock.”

“Damn. That sucks,” Phil said looking out to the night sky. “But hey, fuck what everyone thinks, right? You are not the only person who has been cheated on in that room, I’m sure.”

Dan sniffled. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I think you should rush the schedule of the party and make everyone go home. Then, when you two are left alone you can just break up with him and move on. You deserve better.”

Dan flung himself into the waiter’s arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. I’m Dan by the way.”

“I’m Phil. I’m sorry that we had to meet under such horrible circumstances.”

Dan looked at Phil carefully and felt at a loss for words. His black hair and blue eyes shined under the stars. He was absolutely beautiful, but most importantly, he had a very gentle smile. 

“Yeah,” Dan wiped his nose with his sleeve. “I should move on from this,” Dan said and after looking into Phil’s eyes for a moment, he threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips to Phil’s briefly. 

Phil blinked in shock but smiled at Dan, that was the go-ahead Dan was waiting for. 

He buried his fingers in Phil’s hair, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Phil wasted no time responding and it made Dan feel elated; like he hadn’t felt in a long time. God, he had missed this, the desire, _the_ _urgency_. 

Phil promptly took control of the situation, kissing down Dan’s neck and letting his hands roam all over his body. He finally got fed up with struggling with the tiny buttons on Dan’s designer shirt and ripped them open. As Phil opened his belt and trousers, Dan entertained himself with opening Phil’s vest and shirt. 

Their bodies moved together in a dance of limbs and clothes. Phil pressed him against the railing and asked between kisses “Do you have a condom?”

“No,” Dan whined. “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t come together,” Dan said grabbing Phil’s ass to pull him closer and grinding harder against his already hard cock. 

“True. Turn around, beautiful,” Phil whispered against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Dan did as he was told. Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock started to stroke him slowly, base to tip, sucking on his neck and rutting against his ass at a matching pace, almost teasingly. 

Dan moaned loudly and tried to snake his hand back to return the favour but Phil grabbed him by the wrist and placed it back on the railing. "Don't worry about me, gorgeous. Just enjoy.”

Dan let his head fall back onto Phil’s shoulder and let himself be pleasured, transported out of the situation. The breeze caressed his naked torso, in delicious contrast with the inner heat he felt spreading through his entire body. The stars painted the perfect scene for their encounter; it felt almost romantic. 

Phil sped up his strokes and sucked harder on his neck, making him feel weak. Dan was so close. 

Phi’s cock throbbed against his ass as he ground against Dan faster, harder. “Oh,  _ Dan _ !” 

Dan felt Phil’s cock pulsing, spurting hot come down his ass, and with a stroke of Phil’s thumb on the tip of his dick, he came. “Fuck!  _ Phil _ !”

Phil wiped his hand on his own trousers and held Dan closely, pressing his lips to the other’s temple. “Wanna come to my place?”

Dan felt a sense of clarity. He was still hurt, of course, but maybe this had all been for the best. The fact that he had felt more cherished in Phil’s arms than the entire time he had dated Robert was proof enough of that. “You know what? I think I do. But I do have a party to finish d-”

The door burst open and Robert ran in, his expression went from worry to rage really fast when he took in the scene in front of him, but Dan was having none of it. 

“You better shut your fucking mouth, I don’t wanna hear it.” He started to lazily pull up his underwear and zip his trousers as he held eye contact with his pathetic husband. “From now on, I’m going to make it my mission to fuck everyone that gives me a minimum of attention. I’m going to make you suffer until you want to divorce me, but I know you won’t because you would lose a big chunk of all the properties your daddy has under your name to avoid taxes. You will have to put up with me until death do us part,  _ your  _ death. And when that day finally comes, I will take  _ everything _ . If you really thought you could humiliate me like that and I would just take it, you were wrong.”

“Love, please,” Robert said with a trembling voice and fell to his knees. “Don’t do this, we can work this out.” Dan knew him enough to know that he was sorry. Sorry that he would have to lose money and be inconvenienced because he was caught.

Dan had to laugh at that, so he did. He really laughed like he hadn’t in years until he had tears running down his cheeks. “Oh, Robert, Robert. You truly are funny,” he said shaking his head.

Robert switched from apologetic to disdainful really fast when he realized pleading wasn’t working. “You betrayed me! You let him fuck you,” he spat out. 

“I did, and may I say, I can’t remember the last time I got such a  _ good fuck _ .” He turned to Phil and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Robert, was it?” He asked.

“Oh, nevermind, it’s not important,” said Dan. “Let’s go eat some cake, drink some champagne so we can get the fuck out of here.”

They held hands on their way down to the party and smiled sheepishly. “Are you really going to stay married to him?”

“Fuck no. I just want him to suffer for a bit. I don’t want him near me and I don’t care about his disgusting money either. if I do get some from the divorce, I will donate it to charity.”

“Oh, you are evil!” Phil laughed.

“I have to be, I’m a lawyer,” Dan winked.

Phil laughed even harder. “I don’t think Robert thought that through, did he?”

“He married a lawyer without a prenup, so I would go with no.” 

\---

Dan and Phil entered the party hand in hand, Dan’s shirt still hanging open and partially torn. 

Dan asked for the microphone and cleared his throat before speaking. “Ladies and gentlemen, If you were invited by Robert, I will ask you kindly to  _ fuck off _ . You can pick up your presents on the way out, I don’t give a shit.”

“You can’t do that!” Yelled Robert’s mother.

“I organized and paid for this party in full, so I can do whatever the fuck I want. Take your cheating little bitch of a son and his whore -” he pointed to the man in question, “and leave before I start talking! All of you have laughed at me one last time!” Robert rushed to take his mother without looking at anyone in the eye and exited swiftly. His guests slowly followed, the rumour mill already starting to work.

Phil handed him a glass of champagne. “To the rest of you, please do stay and let us celebrate that we live another day to get away from our mistakes. Take it from me, if you are not happy, it’s not all your fault, it’s not all in your head, and you deserve better. You need to move on.”

That night two other marriages and one engagement came to an end. It seemed like people decided that it was not too late to happy after all.

If Dan could have turned back time and do it all over again, he wouldn’t have changed a thing. His failed marriage led him right into Phil’s. After that night, he never had to wonder if he was loved, if he was desired, if he was  _ needed  _ as much as he needed Phil. He had finally found a best friend, a companion for life, a soulmate and a husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/613168879557066752/wild-tale/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
